Camilla
Camilla '''is a main character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. She is a Spy character who deals decent damage and is able to tank some amount of damage, protecting her allies and punishing her foes. She is played by BoltBlizard. Lore Pre-Sunken Pyramid Camilla is a renown mercenary in Suburbia. She is able to call herself the Red Savage-for-hire, named after her descendence from the Bloodpetal Tribe. She admittedly mentioned that she ran away from the tribe to Suburbia at a young age, the reason she knew less about their culture and ethics. Though, while she was away - not much is known of what she did before joining the expedition for the Sunken Pyramid. Post-Sunken Pyramid Camilla joined an expedition in finding the legendary Sunken Pyramid. She joined the journey alongside members like Twist, Drip, and Meltfrost. The roster grew significantly after that. Camilla eventually made her way home to the Bloodpetal Clan. There, things sort.of changed for her. After the chieftain captured her friends and pursue in turning them into sacrifice, Camilla fought their way out by defeating the Blood Hunter. Their freedom is obtained, and the Bloodpetal gained her respect and made her the new Blood Hunter. Camilla, along with the rest, helped out the Headhunter, Red Robin, into going to the Stonehusk Tribe in pursue of slaying the chieftain for sacrifice. They eventually resorted in peace talks and Camilla spared the life of the Stonehusk Chieftain. She united the two tribes and gained a high reputation among the tribesmen. Personality As mentioned above, Camilla is... a bit of a coin toss. She cares deeply for her friends, while being merciless to foes. Though she is hardly caring as of recent battles and all the decisions she's made are wearing her patience thin, she's happy to be in the team, as one of the more responsible plants the team has. As merciless she may be to enemies however, she is not a stranger to sparing lives. She'd prefer to spare if possible; and not yet has she blindly killed any plant. She's beaten a fair share down; but never out-right killed one - it's highly possible, but so far, none have fallen to this strangely friendly, yet twisted blood-red warrior. Stats and Abilities '''Class: Spy Current Level: 13 Abilities: *'Stacking Attack:' Rose Seeds - Camilla fires 2 red seeds at a select target, dealing 15x2 damage (+50% AD). *'Supportive Attack:' Concealing Flower - Camilla gets in front of an ally, becoming a closed flower. She takes the next attack for them, and will gain added 25% defense. When she gets harmed, she tackles the foe that hurt her. Tackle deals 30 damage (+100% AD) and 15% chance to stun the tackled enemy. Lasts for 2-3 turns. *'Supportive Skill:' Bloom Tease - Camilla teases a foe of her choice with a bag of money. That foe is forced to target her for 2 turns. Every hit has a 10% chance for Camilla to lose 5 gold or even 1 gem. Plant Food Powers: *'Plant Food 1:' Hexing Beam - Hits three enemies 2-3 times over, lowering their attack by 20% per hit, and applying a burn that deals 20 damage over time (+25% AD). Lasts for 3 turns. *'Plant Food 2:' Rose's Thorns - Creates a thorny armor around her, dealing 30 (+50% AD) damage for every hit she receive to any enemy who attacked her. Lasts for 3 turns. Talents 1. Cash Hacks - Bloom Tease has a 10% chance to counter steal your opponents. Counter stolen coins are double the amount. 2. Savage Fury - For every 10% missing health, your attack is increased by 10%. 3. Floral Vitality - When health drops to 30%, heals immediately by 210 HP. 5 turn cooldown. 4. Wild Ambush - Concealing Flower counterattack causes Camilla to get behind the enemy after tackling. He can do 2 actions after this. Relations [['''Cactopus|Cactopus]]' She has been getting along with the sea monster ever since she first appeared to them. She always receive buffs from her. Camilla tends to think of Cactopus as a thorn in the side to start, but recovers later; and the two have been a great combo in the face of combat. '[[Ashfall|Ashfall]]' She is in an unexpected relationship between the half-fellion, maybe because Neko is always shipping the two. Regardless, both are pretty decent friends and are hanging out with each other. She also receive buffs from him. 'Sans' She is pretty annoyed on this skeleton, like most of the time. Probably because Sans fails to be a good tank to the team and she usually does things better. '[[Red Robin|Red Robin]]' Although he never knew she was actually a Bloodpetal at the first time, he's been a loyal friend to him and is always taking requests and orders from her, even though they are unnecessary. Trivia *When joining, Bolt took the name from a character of the same name from ''Fire Emblem: Fates. **They also share similar personalities; sweet and caring but deceptively merciless in the face of foes. *The move 'Bloom Tease' wasn't originally going to function how it does. Originally, it would allow a second move after it was used - but this didn't stick. *Rose's Thorns was intended to be an attack move, but it later changed to the current defensive move it is. Category:Main characters